


Nights To Remember

by itsprobablylarry



Series: Merry "Kiss"mas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anyway I think that's it, As in Harry rides Louis, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, But they're both drunk and never go all the way, Deep Throating, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Food Sex, I guess? I don't know how to tag it, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Not a horse, Nothing happens though so don't worry, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, This is a lot more smutty than expected, Top Louis, Unsafe usage of ovens, Wait nevermind I totally forgot something, also, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/pseuds/itsprobablylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” Louis begins as he fills the dishwasher with their now empty plates. “How do you feel about, I don't know, going out some time? Like, uh, like a date?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Harry glances at him from where he's wiping the table and smiles brightly. “That would be lovely.”</i></p><p> <i>“I mean, we obviously like each other and, well, we kind of already messed up the correct order of things but I’d love to take you out and get to know you properly. Even if I feel like I know you quite well already.”</i></p><p> </p><p>(Basically: Harry and Louis figure out exactly what they are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> So it was requested that I made a kind-of-sequel to my Christmas fic so here it is!  
> In case anyone's wondering, the Christmas fic did a one year time skip. Everything that happens in this one is right after Louis' birthday, so before the time skip in the other one. Hope it's not too confusing, haha! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Louis practically throws himself off the bed when the sound of the doorbell goes off loudly. He pulls his blanket along, the sound of a Harry Potter tune resigning in the hallway. They really need to change that one. It's been driving Louis insane ever since Gemma brought it home as a ‘surprise’. What a fucking terrible surprise, honestly. 

Whoever is standing outside at 9 in the morning, it's clearly someone very eager to see him, because the bastard rings the doorbell a second time before Louis pulls the door open with a groan, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Mornin’ Lou! Ready for our party?” Gemma says happily as she pushes past him, dragging her suitcase behind her. 

Louis runs a hand over his face, kicking the door shut before turning on his heels. He almost trips over his own blanket, though, hissing out a hushed “traitor”. He glares at Gemma as he follows her into her room. “Why are you here this early. And most importantly, why didn't you use your key to get inside?”

“Eh. More fun this way. And I knew I had to wake you up either way, so.”

Which, what the hell? How rude. Louis huffs bitterly and trots back to his own room, throwing the blanket back onto the bed. Might as well get shit done now that he's awake. 

“Lou, I'm gonna start cleaning and decorating. Go take a shower or something because you're a mess,” Gemma sing-songs as she peeks her head inside his room. 

Rude _again_. Honestly. Louis throws a pillow in her direction but otherwise ignores her. He huffs quietly to himself as he pads towards the bathroom. It's not like she's wrong. He really does need a long shower. And a wank, but.

As soon as the hot water hits his body, he lets out a shaky breath. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the way the water removes the tension in his shoulders from sleeping awkwardly. As he stands there, pictures of a certain brunette boy with beautiful curls and plush lips appear in his head. _Harry_. They haven't really talked since his birthday. Sent a few texts back and forth but they’d both been busy with family stuff. Louis’d just gotten back to the apartment yesterday, having spent almost a week in Doncaster surrounded by loud, loud and loud. 

Louis shakes away those thoughts and grabs the bottle of shampoo. He quickly massages it into his hair and moves on to the body wash. As he's rubbing that all over his body, pictures of Harry’s lips, hands, _everything _flash through his mind. He can't help but whimper softly as he runs a hand over his chest, his fingers grazing his nipples softly. Fuck. He really wants to see Harry again soon. _Needs_ to see him. __

__His hands start going lower and he runs them over his hips softly, digging his fingers into the flesh there. One hand moves to gently squeeze at his own bum as his dominant hand wraps skillfully around his hard cock. He hisses at the touch, strokes himself lazily and screws his eyes shut. It's like his skin is on fire, the hot water successfully making it all more intense. He bites down on his bottom lip harshly as he speeds up his strokes, chasing an orgasm. His thoughts drift to the night before his birthday and how Harry was frantically rubbing against him, _Louis’_ name on his lips as he came hard in his pants. _ _

__“Fuck,” Louis hisses, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He imagines what it would feel like to have Harry’s pink lips stretched around him. What he’d look like while on his knees, bobbing his head. Louis imagines how Harry would probably squeeze tight around him as Louis fucks him hard into the bed. His free hand reaches in between his cheeks, rubbing gently at his rim as he imagines what Harry’s long fingers would feel like inside of him. He strokes himself fast as he gently pushes just the tip of his finger inside himself. And with that, he comes hard in his own hand, Harry’s name falling from his lips desperately._ _

__Louis gasps for air as he comes down from the bliss of his orgasm. “Holy fuck,” he stutters, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how intense that had been. He quickly washes out the shampoo and turns the water off. He needs to talk to Harry, like, yesterday. As he dries himself with a fluffy towel, he notices the loud music playing in the living room. Apparently, Gemma is in her cleaning maniac mood. Loud music is always a part of that, but Louis doesn't really mind. Now he won't have to clean._ _

__He wraps the towel around his waist and slowly trots to his bedroom, shaking his head fondly at how Gemma is dancing around with the vacuum. He quickly pulls on some pants and grabs his phone, sending a ‘come back to London soon pls xxxx’ to Harry. He then grabs that hideous Christmas jumper Harry got him and pulls it on before he heads to the living room._ _

__Gemma is still busy dancing and cleaning, but she stops as soon as she spots Louis. She scrunches up her face and throws some sort of decoration at him. “Put on some sweatpants or somethings, sheesh. _I_ am not the correct Styles for this. I don't wanna see your junk.”_ _

__Louis snorts and throws the decoration back at her as he shakes his head. “Nope. My apartment, my rules.”_ _

__“ _Our_ apartment, _our_ rules.”_ _

__“I lived here first. So it's mine. Now stop staring at my crotch and finish cleaning so we can decorate.”_ _

__Gemma makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat and quickly turns her attention back to cleaning. Louis just laughs quietly to himself and moves to the kitchen. The guests won’t be there until 8 pm, but Louis figures he might as well prepare. He pulls out all the random bottles of vodka, rum and the like from the ‘alcohol cabinet’ as Gemma refers to it, and places them all on the counter. He then stocks the fridge with different kinds of soda, juice, ciders and beer._ _

__Twenty minutes later, Gemma joins him in the kitchen. “Looks great, Lou,” she says cheerfully and pats him softly on the back. Louis holds back a snort. He’s really just getting glasses ready on the counter and preparing bowls for the snacks later._ _

__“So how many people did you invite again?”_ _

__“Eh, six,” Louis hums as he turns to look at her._ _

__“Awesome. I have seven people coming. Oh wait, I mean eight.”_ _

__“Alright then. It’s gonna be a tight squeeze in our tiny living room but we’ll make it work.”_ _

__Gemma nods her head slowly as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “So. Are we gonna talk about it or?”_ _

__“What exactly?”_ _

__“Well, I don’t know, maybe the fact that my brother came back home after dropping you off with a hickey on his neck and hearts in his eyes.”_ _

__Oops. Louis had kind of expected Harry to explain the situation to the rest of the Styles-Twist household. Not that they’re _anything_ yet. “Uhh, what do you want to know?” _ _

__“Oh, it’s none of my business really, but if you break his heart then I’ll cut your balls off in your sleep.” She smiles at him innocently before turning on her heels and walking to her room. Louis watches her leave, blinks a few times and then laughs nervously to himself. He knows she’s not kidding, though. She's stone cold alright._ _

__

__The first guests, two of Gemma’s friends, show up around 7 pm to help finish the decorating. Gemma has been yelling at Louis ever since lunch because he apparently ‘didn’t do it right’. Whatever. Decorations aren’t really the most important thing about a New Year’s party anyway. Honestly. Her lovely friend, Krystal, pats Louis knowingly on the back when she arrives, succeeding in brightening up Louis’ mood a bit._ _

__While the girls are busy decorating ‘properly’, Louis grabs himself a beer and trots into his room. He checks his phone briefly, but there’s still no reply from Harry. Rude. Louis isn’t even sure what Harry’s plans for tonight are. They’d spent too long kissing before Louis’ train arrived to properly plan anything and haven’t really talked about it since. Oh well. He sends off a text to his mum before dropping the phone on the bed. He pulls off the jumper and grabs himself a pair of socks as he considers what he should wear for the night. He decides on a tight, black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans. That’ll work well with Gemma’s black and silver colour scheme tonight as well._ _

__The sound of the doorbell ringing followed by Gemma yelling “Louis, can you open the door, please?” pulls Louis from his thoughts as he buttons and zips his jeans. As he walks towards the door, Krystal cat calls him from the living room. He flips her off with a laugh as he reaches for the door handle with the other hand. On the other side, his best mates grin at him when he opens and pulls him in for a group hug immediately._ _

__“Hey guys, you’re early. That’s not very like you,” Louis chuckles, mostly directed to the brunette, Liam._ _

__“I’ve been rushing him all day. He’s still hopeless,” Liam’s girlfriend, Sophia, says before pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “You look lovely, Lou.”_ _

__Louis’ eyes move to Sophia and he can’t help but smirk. She’s wearing a tight, glittery dress and, well, she looks stunning. He tells her so, which results in Liam pinching his side with a “she’s taken, mate”. Louis just rolls his eyes as he ushers them all inside the apartment. “Come on, then. Gemma is still going nuts with the decorations, but feel free to grab a drink or whatever.”_ _

__“I heard that!”_ _

__He mimes zipping his mouth and gestures for the others to head to the kitchen. He follows them slowly, grabs some of the bowls now filled with snacks and pads to the living room. “See. I got the snacks all ready,” he says proudly as he sets some of them down on the sofa table and dining table._ _

__Gemma rolls her eyes but pulls him in for a brief hug anyway. “Thanks, Lou.”_ _

__Around 8:30, the last guests have shown up. Or. Louis is pretty sure everyone has shown up. There’s people scattered all over the living room, some playing a weird drinking game, others talking about what seems to be embarrassing Christmas stories and some are rocking along to the music playing in the background._ _

__Louis’ just mixed himself a rum and coke when the doorbell rings. He turns to look at Gemma, who’s mixing some weird drinks beside him. “I thought everybody was here already,” he hums around the rim of his cup before taking a sip._ _

__“Clearly not. Do you mind opening? I need to bring these to the others.” She gestures to a tray filled with various drinks._ _

__“All those excuses, Gemma. Honestly, do you live here or not?” He grins at her as she swats his arm before he walks to the front door. He takes another sip of his drink before opening the door, expecting one of their neighbors to stand outside. But instead, all he sees is brown curls and green eyes and he almost drops his drink right then and there. _Harry_._ _

__Harry’s wearing a black coat, what seems to be a sheer shirt and, of course, black skinny jeans. His boots are sparkly and Louis’ heart melts in his chest. “Hey Louis,” he says shyly as he fidgets with his hands._ _

__“Hey you. I didn’t know you were coming. Did Gemma- wait, she knew, didn’t she?” When Harry nods gingerly, Louis snorts and steps back to let Harry inside. “Of course she did. Bastard.” He closes the door behind them and gives Harry another once-over. He sucks in a breath as he mutters, “you look stunning.”_ _

__“You look quite alright yourself,” Harry says with a smile as he kicks off his boots. Which, sad. Louis liked those, but he appreciates a well-mannered man. Or boy. Whatever._ _

__They stare at each other for a few seconds, both ignoring the sounds of chatter and music from the living room. Then, Louis gestures for Harry to turn around and helps him pull off the coat. “So. A drink, maybe? Or a snack?”_ _

__A bright smile finds its way to Harry’s face as he turns back around. “I’d love a snack,” is all he says before moving forward to press their lips together. Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat and pulls Harry closer by his neck with the hand not holding a cup. He nibbles at Harry’s bottom lip, pries his lips apart and tangles their tongues together._ _

__Of course, that’s when they’re interrupted by someone who sounds a lot like a certain blonde Irishman whistling loudly. Louis pulls away from Harry, ghosting his lips over his for a few seconds before he turns around and eyes Niall. “What do you want?”_ _

__“Well. You’re blocking the hallway and I need to get to the bathroom, so. Unless you want me to piss me pants.”_ _

__“Ugh. Fine.” Louis huffs at Niall and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him along to the kitchen. He ignores the way Niall laughs loudly behind them, most likely wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in the process. _Irishmen_. Harry giggles quietly as he follows Louis, his hand warm in Louis’. “What’d you like? Your sister’s stocked up on pretty much everything, so.” _ _

__“I’m not surprised,” Harry chuckles. “Maybe just some vodka and juice.”_ _

__Louis moves to mix him the drink, but quickly stops to look at Harry. “Are you even old enough to drink?” He asks smugly, smirking at the way Harry lets out an offended huff. “What? For all I know, you could be 14.” Harry just pinches Louis’ bum at that._ _

__All of a sudden, an excited squeal startles both of them. Gemma, who’s just walked into the kitchen, throws herself on Harry to squeeze her brother tightly. “Harry! I didn’t even know you’d arrived,” she mumbles and glances at Louis. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_ _

__Which, honestly, is kind of rude. “Why didn’t you tell me he was showing up in the first place?”_ _

__Gemma blinks at him, shrugs and moves her attention back to Harry. “Come on, Krystal and the others ‘ve missed you!” Before either Harry or Louis can protest, she drags her brother along into the living room. Louis watches their backs as they walk away, sighing bitterly._ _

__“Guess _that_ has to wait.”_ _

__

__The rest of the night passes by in a bliss of alcohol, laughter and lots of banter. Louis doesn't get Harry all for himself, though, so he spends most of the evening with the others. Suddenly, it's almost midnight and everybody’s squished together on the couches and on the floor, staring intensely at the clock on the TV screen. Louis is sitting between Harry and Sophia in what's technically a chair for one. Louis’ not sure how that's even working, but he's too intoxicated to really care._ _

__The clock on the TV turns to 11:59:00 and everybody grab their glasses of champagne, a few people too drunk to not spill down their own fronts already. Louis snorts at that, but bites back the urge to tease them any further. Instead, he watches as the seconds slowly get closer and closer to 60. Beside him, Sophia plops down on the floor to sit with Liam. Louis uses this as a chance to sit properly in the chair, pulling Harry down to sit on his lap. A soft gasp escapes the curly haired boy as he lands in Louis’ lap unexpectedly, but he grins widely afterwards so Louis is sure he doesn't mind._ _

__At 11:59:50 everybody starts counting loudly. “TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN-” Louis moves his gaze from the screen and grips at Harry’s hip. The other boy jumps a bit but turns his head, still in the middle of the countdown. “-FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAP-” Louis cuts Harry’s words off with a kiss, pulling him closer gently. Harry responds eagerly, turning a bit in Louis’ lap so he's basically straddling him. Around them, the room fills with cheering and singing, people clinking their glasses together. Outside, the fireworks go crazy as people out there celebrate happily, too. Louis can't be bothered to care, though. He's got a sweet boy in his lap and that's all that matters._ _

__Harry bites his bottom lip softly, pulling at it a bit before he leans away from the kiss. “Happy New Year, Louis,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Louis’ nose._ _

__Louis scrunches his nose a bit and squeezes Harry’s sides softly. “Happy New Year, Harry.” And what a wonderful start this is to a new year indeed._ _

__

__The party continues after everybody calms down from going into the new year. More people are dancing drunkenly in the middle of the living room. Some have even found their way on top of the dining table._ _

__“Come on, Lou,” Harry laughs after downing the rest of his drink. He pulls at Louis’ hand, eventually convincing him to squeeze in between the others and dance, their chests pressed together. Harry’s got a pink tint to his cheeks and his lips are stained red from the red wine. He's pulled his hair into a bun and Louis can't help but suck at his exposed neck, taking in the smell of _Harry_. Or technically a mixture of sweat, his cologne and some fruity shampoo. Whatever. _ _

__Suddenly, someone elbows Louis in the back, by accident, making him bite down hard on Harry’s neck. A soft moan escapes Harry’s lips, making Louis’ pupils grow wide with lust as he suddenly remembers all the images of Harry he’d come up with in the shower. “Fuck,” he hisses and pulls away just enough to kiss Harry instead. The other boy kisses back, hot and needy. An accidental push from someone makes Harry move forward a bit, his crotch meeting Louis’. He whines low in his throat and Louis is pretty sure he's gonna bust a nut in the middle of his own living room. Harry is so _hard_ and Louis feels his pants grow incredibly tight just because _he’s_ the one who got Harry to react like that. _ _

__A sudden whack to his head makes Louis whip around, his eyes immediately landing on Gemma. She's staring at him with a weird expression on her face. One Louis has never seen before. He has a feeling he knows what it's about, though._ _

__“Louis, I'm not drunk enough for you to- eugh, here with- my brother.” Her voice cracks weirdly as she says the words out loud. Next to him, Harry is trying his best to keep his laughter down to a minimum, clearly unaffected by the fact that his sister is right there. “Just,” Gemma splutters and turns on her heels. “You have a bedroom. Use it.”_ _

__And oh. Okay. Louis can do that. He scans the rest of the room with hazy eyes, convinces himself that no one else has really noticed before he intertwines his fingers with Harry’s and pulls him to his bedroom. Harry follows happily, stumbling over his own feet in the process._ _

__“You do realize people will notice, yeah? Probably even _hear_ ,” Harry whispers as soon as the door is closed and locked behind them. It doesn't really seem to bother him, though. On the contrary, it seems to turn him on even more. Louis’ not complaining. _ _

__Louis hums as he pulls Harry closer by the belt hooks in his tight, tight jeans. “Just like at your parents’, yeah? We could do it in the kitchen again if that's what you want. I don't mind.”_ _

__Harry's face flushes a deep red as he presses the heel of his palm to his crotch, suppressing a moan._ _

__“I could ride you on the counter. Or fuck you on the dining table.”_ _

__“Louis-”_ _

__“Suck you off in the hallway or rim you in the bathroom.”_ _

__Harry inhales sharply, his pupils growing even wider than before. “ _Louis_ , I swear.”_ _

__He pushes Harry innocently to the bed and straddles his lap as soon as Harry lays down. He mouths at the exposed skin on Harry’s chest because apparently the boy doesn't know how to work buttons, gently biting at the tattoos._ _

__“I don't think I can last much longer,” Harry says sadly as he tugs at Louis’ hair gently. “I feel like I'm gonna burst right here and now.”_ _

__Louis runs a finger over Harry’s nipple beneath the shirt and smirks. He gets off Harry’s lap quickly, tugging at the waistband of Harry’s jeans to get them off. After a bit of wiggling, Harry’s left in just the shirt and his pants and Louis’ mouths waters at the sight. He looks amazing. His long legs look almost endless and his thighs are a soft, milky white. The head of his cock is peeking out from beneath the waistband of the pants, leaking precome. Louis doesn't even know where to start. He's too drunk and overwhelmed to think, well, ‘straight’._ _

__Long fingers slowly start to unbutton the few buttons that were actually done up and Harry somehow manages to shrug the shirt off without breaking eye contact. He licks his lips, fingers now digging into the waistband of his pants. His eyes are so, so dark and Louis kind of wants to cry._ _

__Instead, Louis pulls off the turtleneck he's wearing. His cheeks heat up as Harry stops what he's doing just to gape at Louis, his fingers quickly moving to run over every inch of skin of Louis’ chest._ _

__“Jeans off,” Harry whispers as he runs a finger over Louis’ nipple, pinching it gently._ _

__Louis is quick to unbutton his jeans and somehow manages to pull them off without face planting the bed. He straddles Harry’s thighs and reaches between them, his hand ghosting over Harry’s erection. “You okay with this?” When Harry just moans and moves his hips upwards, Louis digs his fingers into the waistband and pulls Harry’s pants down, his cock springing free. Louis makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the sight because holy shit. It's definitely the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Beneath him, Harry lets out a snort. “What?”_ _

__“You realize you said that out loud, right?”  
Harry giggles as he casually wraps one of his hands around himself, stroking slowly. _ _

__Louis bats his hand away. “Shut up, you minx.” He then lifts himself to pull his own pants down just enough to free his cock. Harry hums excitedly below him and makes grabby hands, but Louis just pinches his side before hovering his body over Harry, leaning on his left arm. Their hard-ons press against each other deliciously, making Harry whimper softly. Louis presses a kiss to his lips before moving his right hand and wrapping it around both of them._ _

__As Louis starts to stroke them both, Harry’s whimpers grow louder and louder until they turn into needy moans. His hips start moving to the rhythm of Louis’ hand and, fuck, Louis absolutely loves how needy he is. He moves to sit up on Harry’s thighs again, his hand never letting go of their cocks. He stares at Harry as he digs his free hands into the soft flesh on Harry’s hip._ _

__Harry meets his gaze with glossy eyes. He looks completely wrecked, grabbing at Louis’ bedsheets tightly while biting down on his bottom lip._ _

__“Fuck, you look so good Harry. So good for me,” Louis pants as he thumbs at Harry’s slit gently before resuming the stroking._ _

__A few strokes later, Harry comes hard as he shuts his eyes and moans Louis’ name. Louis strokes him through the orgasm and follows quickly after, his fingers probably bruising Harry’s hip by now._ _

__They ride out their orgasms together before Louis eventually lets go of their cocks. Harry opens his eyes and smiles dopily at Louis, but his eyes quickly turn dark again when Louis moves his hand to his mouth, sucking off the remains of their cum mixed together. Louis smirks around the two fingers in his mouth before pulling them out and kissing Harry needily, his tongue licking its way into Harry’s mouth._ _

____

* * *

A loud knocking on the door startles Louis from his very peaceful sleep. He groans loudly and sits up, rubbing his face.

“LOUIS?!”

“What?” He grunts bitterly. “What do you wa-” he cuts himself off when he suddenly notices the mop of curly hair next to him on the bed. The memories of last night fly through his head and he tries his best to bite back a smile. “What do you want, Gem?”

“Is Harry- ugh, is he with you?”

Louis runs a hand down Harry’s naked back and hums. “Well, yes, he is.”

“Good. Alright. Great. I just wanted to make sure he didn't disappear or something. Just. Okay!” He laughs quietly to himself when he hears Gemma’s footsteps as she practically runs away. 

Beside him on the bed, Harry lets out a soft whimper and turns around to lie on his back. He gazes at Louis with sleepy eyes, a sweet smile playing on his lips. “G’morning,” he says in a deep, raspy voice and wow okay, Louis would love to hear his voice like that every morning. 

“Morning,” he says back and leans down until their faces are only a few inches apart. “How are we feeling today?”

“Slightly hungover but mostly just pretty content.”

Louis presses a kiss to his nose and smiles. He gently moves a hand to thumb at Harry’s jawline. “Me too. Thanks for last night, it was very lovely.”

Harry flushes bright pink and bites down on his bottom lip shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Great surprise after not hearing from you all day,” Louis continues and cocks an eyebrow at the other boy. 

“Well I was busy getting to London in time to even be here.”

“Details. I had the wank of me life and wanted to share that with you, but oh well. Guess what happened worked out just fine in the end.”

“Wait,” Harry says as his hand finds its way to Louis’ neck, gently tugging at his hair there. “Tell me more about that wank.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Louis bark out a laugh. 

Louis moves his head until his lips graze Harry’s ear. “Just, you know, the normal shower wank. Stroking myself while thinking of what your fingers would feel like inside of me and then coming hard with your name on my lips,” he whispers casually before he pulls away and tumbles out of bed. The look Harry gives him makes him laugh loudly. He clearly succeeded in leaving Harry flustered and probably horny, too. Sure, it also affected himself if the semi he's sporting is anything to go by, but that's just a minor detail.

Harry whines from beneath the blanket and sits up, his eyes taking in Louis’ naked body as he prances around the room. And Louis feels his hungry eyes on his bum as he leans down to the bottom drawer of his dresser to grab them both a new pair of pants. He quickly pulls on a pair himself and throws the other pair at Harry. “Stop staring and get dressed. I need breakfast and I know you're an amazing cook, so.”

“Oh so that's why you let me stay over, huh?” Harry huffs, feigning mock annoyance. Louis just winks at him as he pulls on a shirt and some joggers. 

He grabs a shirt and his longest pair of sweatpants for Harry. “Figured you’d prefer not having to walk around in tight jeans all day,” he says as he dumps the clothes next to Harry on the bed. 

“Oh, so I'm staying all day then?” 

Louis blushes at that and shrugs sheepishly. “I don't know, I mean, if you want to.”

Harry gives him a bright smile. “I’d love to.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry’s frying up some eggs and bacon while Louis works on the tea. Gemma’s eyeing them both from where she's sitting at the small table in the kitchen. The look on her face is priceless, but Louis holds back his laughter. He doesn't want her to kick him out of his own apartment. He knows very well she both would and could do it. 

“Louis, can you hand me the plates? The eggs are done.”

“Sure thing,” Louis says as he pulls out the tea bag from the teapot. He dumps it in the sink and then grabs three plates, handing them to Harry one at a time. 

“Why are you guys so domestic? You've only known each other for, what, three weeks? It's gross.”

Harry snorts as he hands Louis the last plate with eggs on it. “We’re just helping each other, Gem. What else are we supposed to do?”

Louis places the plate in front of Gemma and chuckles quietly. She eyes the eggs suspiciously and pokes at them with her fork. “Hey, H, you did wash your hands before making this, right?” 

Harry turns around to stare at her with a frown on his face as he waves the spatula in his hands around. “Of course! You think I've gone mental or what?”

After a beat of silence, Gemma mutters a “well you did sleep with Louis, so” under her breath.

“Hey, what the hell? I'm a catch and you know it,” Louis pouts as he sits down on the opposite side of the table. Gemma just raises an eyebrow at him and munches on a mouthful of eggs. “Harry, your sister is mean. Tell her I'm a catch!”

Harry walks to the table with the pan in his hand. He puts down several pieces of bacon on each plate before shrugging. “Eh, I don't know.”

“Oh? You seemed pretty fond of me last night when my hands were on your c-”

“DON’T!” 

“Don't what? All I'm saying is that your brother seemed very excited by the thought of me fucking him on this very table.”

Gemma chokes on her eggs at that, glaring daggers at Louis as she coughs loudly. Louis just shrugs casually and goes back to his food, ignoring the way Harry stares at him with wide eyes. He doesn't seem mad, though, more like flustered as he plops down in the chair next to Louis’. 

 

“So,” Louis begins as he fills the dishwasher with their now empty plates. “How do you feel about, I don't know, going out some time? Like, uh, like a date?”

Harry glances at him from where he's wiping the table and smiles brightly. “That would be lovely.”

“I mean, we obviously like each other and, well, we kind of already messed up the correct order of things but I’d love to take you out and get to know you properly. Even if I feel like I know you quite well already.”

Harry drops the dish cloth on the table and takes a few long steps until he's standing in right front of Louis. He presses his lips to Louis’ softly and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Louis lets out a satisfied hum and pulls Harry closer by his waist. 

When Louis pulls away from the kiss, he smiles as he says, “so, Harry Styles. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry snorts and rolls his eyes. “Now kiss me you fool.”

* * *

“Hey Harry, it's Louis. Mind opening up for me, love?”

A giggle can be heard through the speaker. Louis snorts out loud and repeats himself. _”Okay, okay. I'm opening up for you now,”_ Harry eventually says as the lock buzzes, indicating that Louis can now get into the building. He hurries up the flights of stairs, hunches over to catch his breath and then knocks three times on Harry’s door. 

His breath catches in his throat as soon as the door opens and he spots Harry. _Fuck_. Harry is wearing skintight, _white_ jeans and a light blue button up. “Hey Lou.”

Louis clears his throat and hands Harry the bouquet of pink roses with a “hi gorgeous”. Harry absolutely beams once he spots the flowers, quickly taking them from Louis’ hands and lifting them to his nose. 

“You shouldn't have, Lou. You don't need to woo me, you know.”

“Of course I do.”

Harry shakes his head fondly and steps back, gesturing for Louis to come inside. 

“Besides,” Louis continues as he enters the flat and closes the door behind him. “Your sister would slit my throat if I didn't act like a proper gentleman.” Louis kicks off his shoes and follows Harry to what he assumes is the kitchen. 

Harry grabs a vase from a cabinet, fills it up with water and carefully places the roses in it. He moves the vase to the dining table at the opposite side of the kitchen and then turns on his heels to pull Louis in for a hug. “You smell nice today,” he mutters as he presses his nose to Louis’ neck.

“Excuse me, what do you mean with ‘today’, Harold?” When all he gets is a giggle in return, Louis pinches at his sides. Harry is quick to pull away, but Louis just grabs a handful of curls and pulls him right back in for a sweet kiss. And well, Louis wouldn't mind staying like this, but they have a reservation at a restaurant and everything, so he eventually pulls away from the kiss, snorting at the way Harry just pouts at him. 

 

It takes quite a few kisses, but Louis eventually convinces Harry to leave the apartment and head in the direction of the restaurant. Louis hasn't really planned anything fancy. Just a nice meal at a fancy restaurant and hopefully some cuddles afterwards. 

At the restaurant, Louis does his best to be the perfect gentleman. Harry just rolls his eyes at him as he pulls out the chair, but the soft pink tint on his cheeks convinces Louis that he appreciates it nonetheless.

They make a bit of small talk, but it's mostly about cat videos and football seeing as they already got to know each other during the week before Christmas. Other than that, they just enjoy each other’s company, their hands intertwined above the table. 

“So, Louis, I was thinking,” Harry begins once they put on their coats to leave the restaurant. Louis bites back a snort and gestures for Harry to continue. “How do you feel about freshly made cupcakes?”

“I think rather highly of cupcakes.”

Harry cracks a smile and grabs onto Louis’ hand as they walk out of the restaurant and out into the cold January weather. “If I, hypothetically, decided to bake some right now, would you then come back to mine and eat them with me?”

Louis tilts his head a bit and puts on a thinking face. “I don't know, Harold. What kind of cupcakes are we talking?”

“Your favorite kind, so…”

“Red velvet? With cream cheese frosting? Well, then I might just be convinced if you hypothetically decided to bake cupcakes at 9 in the evening.”

Harry’s face lights up at that. He squeezes Louis’ hand gently and all of a sudden pulls him towards the Tesco two blocks away, explaining that he doesn't actually have the ingredients at home to make red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. 

As soon as they enter the store, Harry heads to the baking aisle. Louis follows behind, his eyes fixed on the way Harry’s hips sway slightly as he walks. But, honestly, who can blame him?

Harry is quick to pick out the stuff they need, dropping it in the basket he's carrying on one arm. “Now we just need some cream cheese and milk,” he hums happily and intertwines their fingers before moving towards the refrigerated products. 

Louis watches as Harry eyes the different brands of milk, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration. And, damn, he looks so young and innocent and Louis feels his heart swell in his chest when Harry finally picks a brand with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Hey Harry?” He says with a soft voice. 

Green eyes meet his and he can't help but make a noise in the back of his throat before gently grabbing Harry’s chin and guiding his face closer for a sweet kiss. He feels the way Harry’s lips turn up into a smile as their lips are pressed together and honestly, Louis is so gone for this boy already. 

“Harry Styles, is that you?” A woman suddenly giggles behind Louis, interrupting their moment. 

They quickly pull apart and Louis watches as Harry’s eyes grow comically large. Huh.

“It is you! How are you, love? And who's this sweet gentleman you've found yourself?”

Louis remembers that voice. He most definitely remembers that voice. When he turns around to face the woman, he wants to laugh because it's the same woman who caught him with Gemma not even two months ago. 

The woman, or Karen, smiles at Louis before recognition flashes in her eyes. “You- Louis?” She looks between them with a confused expression on her face. “But. I thought- Gemma?”

“Well, turns out she wasn't the right Styles for me,” Louis laughs with a shrug. When her brows just furrow even further, Louis continues, “we were never together. I was just a _gay_ friend tagging along as eye candy or something.” 

“Oh my gosh. Okay. I had no idea,” she chuckles awkwardly. 

“It's alright, happens to the best of us,” Louis says with a shrug. “It was quite helpful in the end.” He nods in the direction of Harry who's watching them with a smile on his face. 

“Well. That's wonderful. Now I'll leave you two alone. You seemed rather busy anyway.” She stares at them for another few seconds before turning around and walking away. Alright then. 

 

“Are they done already?” Louis whines from where he's sitting on top of the counter, watching Harry check on the cupcakes in the oven. 

“Louis we just put them in. And they have to cool before we add the frosting anyway.”

Louis huffs and spreads his legs a bit more, motioning for Harry to stand between them. “I hate waiting,” he whines as soon as Harry is slotted between his legs.

“You're such a child.”

Well, Harry isn't necessarily wrong. To prove his point, Louis leans over and digs a finger into the cream cheese frosting. He ignores the way Harry yelps and swats at his hand. Instead, he makes eye contact and slowly sucks off the icing, cocking an eyebrow teasingly for the full effect. 

Harry’s eyes grow dark instantly and he grabs onto Louis’ thighs, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. 

Louis pulls the finger out of his mouth and licks his lips. “What's wrong, Harry? You're suddenly so silent,” Louis hums. His hands move to slowly unbutton his own shirt, starting at the collar and making his way further down. 

“You're such a tease,” Harry whispers as he glances at Louis’ now exposed chest. He bats Louis’ hands away and continues to unbutton the last few buttons himself. 

Louis shrugs the shirt off his shoulders as soon as Harry’s done and laughs quietly when Harry eagerly starts to run his hands over his chest and shoulders right away. 

“You're so, fuck, Louis,” Harry whimpers as he squeezes at Louis’ biceps. “You have no idea how much I've hated myself for being drunk on New Year's Eve because I couldn't _remember_ all the details, like, fuck.” Harry leans closer and starts nibbling at Louis’ collarbones. “I want to get to know every inch of you.”

Once again, Louis’ heart swells in his chest. “Harry,” he starts and pulls the other boy in for a passionate kiss by his curls. Harry's licks into his mouth needily, massaging Louis’ tongue with his own. “Fuck,” he pants into Harry’s mouth as they pull apart. 

Harry just stares at him for a few seconds before his hands move to grab at Louis’ bum and pulling him closer to the edge of the counter. “I want, shit, I want to try something,” he says breathlessly and leans over to grab the bowl of frosting. 

Louis eyes him curiously. He lets out a squeak when Harry dips his finger into the cold frosting and smears it on his naked chest, well, mainly his collarbones. Louis cocks an eyebrow and watches intensely as Harry sets the bowl down and leans in to drag his tongue over Louis’ skin, effectively licking off the frosting bit by bit. “Holy shit, Harry, you can't just- fuck that's so hot,” Louis stutters. 

Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes as he licks away the last bit if frosting. His mouth then travels down to gently bite at Louis’ nipple.

“Okay, enough,” Louis whimpers and pushes Harry away to make enough space for him to jump down from the counter. Harry watches him with hungry eyes as he undoes the last buttons on his shirt, dropping it casually on the floor afterwards. Louis doesn't waste any time and immediately grabs Harry’s hips and leans down to suck a mark into the skin next to the tattoos scattered on his torso. 

“Louis,” Harry hisses and runs a hand through Louis’ perfectly styled quiff. 

“Sshh, love,” Louis hums as he stands back up. He presses their chests together as his hands move to fumble with the button on Harry’s jeans. Wide, green eyes watch him curiously as Louis pulls the jeans down, grabs the bowl of frosting and drops down to his knees. He helps Harry get out of the jeans completely and nibbles gently at Harry’s thigh, before he digs two fingers into the frosting and smears it across Harry’s inner thigh. 

A soft moan escapes Harry’s lips when Louis licks and sucks the frosting off his thigh. “Shit,” he says breathlessly as frosting is smeared on his hips. “Louis, fuck, please don't stop.”

Louis looks up at him with a smirk on his face. “Don't worry, cupcake. I won't stop until I've gotten to taste _all_ of you.” 

Harry blushes furiously as his thighs tremble a bit. He inhales sharply and grabs a handful of Louis’ hair, guiding him closer to where the frosting is slowly sliding down his hip. 

And well, Louis understands a hint. He latches onto Harry’s hip, licking off the cream cheese and sucking small bruises into the soft skin. While Harry moans above him, Louis moves a hand to gently rub him through his pants, feeling him grow hard beneath the palm of his hand. “So hard for me, love,” Louis whispers before mouthing at his cock, sucking through the fabric. 

Harry breath hitches in his throat as he moves his hips just a tiny bit, most likely without even realizing. “Louis-”

“What? What do you want?”

Harry’s legs tremble a bit as he inhales sharply. “I want your mouth on me. Everywhere.”

“Everywhere?”

“ _Everywhere_. Please, Louis.”

Louis hums as he grabs at the waistband and pulls Harry’s pants down, his cock springing free. After getting Harry to step out of his pants, Louis wraps a hand around his cock and presses a lingering kiss to the head. Above him, he hears Harry moan from the brief touch, making Louis smile proudly before he sucks the head into his mouth and slowly begins to go deeper. 

Harry cries out in pleasure, accidentally moving his hips harshly. He yelps out a “sorry, Lou,” when Louis gags slightly around him. Louis just continues after calming down a bit, digging his fingers into Harry’s hips as he takes more and more of him in. It's been a while, but Louis knows he can take it all. 

Above him, Harry watches with wide eyes as Louis’ nose eventually is buried in the trimmed down hairs around his cock. “Holy shit, Louis,” Harry breathes, gently running a hand through his hair, pushing away the fringe from his blue eyes. 

Louis hums around him and watches Harry as he slowly pulls off, hollowing his cheeks in the process. He bops his head back and forth a few times before pulling off, moving onto gently licking a stripe from the base to the tip. “Do you,” he begins as he gently places a kiss to the head. “Do to want to, you know?” He makes a gesture with his hand, mimicking what hopefully looks like Harry fucking his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Harry moans as he quickly grabs the base of his cock, squeezing it tightly. “Don't just say stuff like that without a warning, Louis.”

With a snort, Louis bats Harry’s hand away and dives back in, taking most of him into his mouth again. He stills his head and grabs at Harry’s hips, slowly guiding them forward until Harry gets the hint. 

“Jesus fuck,” Harry hisses as he grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair, rocking his hips slowly. He stills for a bit whenever Louis gags, but eventually builds up a nice rhythm. 

Louis takes it like a champ, his eyes only watering slightly as he breathes roughly through his nose. The feeling of Harry hitting the back of his throat is and the moans that fall from his lips are making Louis’ jeans incredibly uncomfortable. He ignores it, though, and focuses on the way Harry is chasing his orgasm, his face contorted in pleasure. 

It doesn't take long, really. As soon as Louis moves his hands to dig fingers into Harry’s arse, one finger gently rubbing at his rim, Harry comes hard and deep in his throat while a string of curses falls from his lips. Louis takes his time to swallow around him before he slowly pulls of. As he stands up, he wipes at his mouth and pulls Harry in for a dirty kiss.

As they pull apart, Harry stares at Louis with dark eyes before he grabs his arms and pulls him along to what Louis assumes is the bedroom. 

And, indeed, a few seconds later Louis finds himself pushed down onto a bed with Harry on top of him. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before Harry says, “I want to ride you. Right now.”

“I- okay,” Louis squeaks, voice hoarse from Harry going all the way down his throat. 

Louis watches as Harry grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from his night stand. He kisses him, sucks marks into his skin and digs fingers into his thighs as Harry opens himself up a finger at a time, trembling above Louis. 

“You're such a-” Louis groans, voice cracking as Harry pulls down his pants and strokes Louis a few times before sliding down the condom. “- a tease.” 

Harry smiles at him, sweetly, as he positions himself on Louis’ lap, guiding Louis’ cock to his hole. He slowly starts lowering himself onto it, his eyes shut in concentration. “Fuck, Louis, you're so-” he groans as he stops for a few second to adjust before taking Louis in further. Once he's properly sat on Louis lap, he leans down and pants into Louis’ mouth as he starts moving his hips. 

“Shit, Harry, you feel so good, baby. So tight,”  
Louis moans, feeling breathless as Harry builds up a steady rhythm while he mouths at Louis’ jawline. 

When Harry leans back to move his hips in figure eights, Louis has to bite down on his lip harshly to not come right then and there. Harry’s glistening with sweat, curls sticking to his forehead. His head is tipped back, lips slightly parted as he lets out moan after moan. He looks like the pure definition of sex and Louis kind of wants to wreck him. So, all of a sudden, he hoists himself up and somehow manages to flip them around so Harry’s on his back beneath him. Green eyes stare at him in surprise but Harry’s eyes quickly fall shut again as Louis starts to rock his hips, almost pulling completely out of Harry before slamming back inside. 

He moves a hand down to gently wrap around Harry’s hardening cock. “Think you can come again, H?”

Harry peeks an eye open and stares from his cock to Louis’ face before nodding. “Yeah. You just need to- I need-”

Louis cuts him off by leaning down to gently press their lips together. Meanwhile, he changes the angle a few times until Harry suddenly cries out in pleasure. Well then. Louis keeps the new angle, knowing he's hitting just the right spot over and over again. He moves his hands from Harry’s now fully erect cock, mumbles out a “touch yourself for me, love” and focuses on chasing his own orgasm. 

Harry strokes himself skillfully, eyes open once again to stare into Louis’ intensely. 

A few more rocks of Louis’ hips and Harry suddenly moans as he comes on his own chest. The way he clenches around Louis has Louis’ brain blanking for a few seconds before it all gets too much and he comes with a grunt and Harry’s name on his lips. 

They stare at each other for a minute or so, calming down their breathing. Then, Louis cracks a smile as Harry giggles and they meet in the middle for a sweet kiss. 

They're, however, rudely interrupted by the smoke detector in the kitchen going off. Louis’ eyes almost bulge out of their sockets as he pulls out of Harry and throws himself off the curly haired boy, who quickly stumbles to the kitchen. 

Louis pulls off the condom as fast as possible and follows after Harry. The sight he takes in makes him fall to the floor, rolling around naked while laughing loudly. Harry’s standing at the sink, stomach covered in his own come, with black, burnt cupcakes and a pout on his lips. 

“Stop laughing, Louis, this is tragic,” Harry whines as dumps the remains of the cupcakes in the sink and turns around to look at Louis. 

“This is the funniest thing I've ever experienced,” Louis says as he gasps for air. He eventually calms down enough to stand up and pull a pouting Harry closer. “Don't worry, babes. We can make new cupcakes if you want to

“Tomorrow,” Harry hums and presses his lips to Louis’.

Tomorrow it is.

* * *

_Five months later_

“No. Absolutely not. That's ridiculous,” Gemma grunts as she crosses her arms over her chest. “You can't just _throw me out_. This is my apartment, too!”

“But Gems, we’re not throwing you out. We’re just changing rooms, basically. You take my apartment and I move in with my boyfriend in your old one.”

Gemma stares at the two of them with a frown. She eventually lets out a resigned sigh. “I knew this was coming, didn't I? This is what I get for introducing my roommate to my little brother.”

“Gem, don't be like that. It'll be fun. You won't have to worry about me waltzing around naked anymore! And you don't have to clean up after me or buy milk at 10 pm because I didn't pick any up myself,” Louis tries. 

“Wait, wait, wait. I'm taking it back. I'm not moving in with Louis if he's like that,” Harry suddenly protests and scrunches up his face. 

Gemma seems pleased, though. She stands up and pulls both of them in for a hug. “Okay then. Brother, future brother-in-law,” Louis feels his cheeks turn pink at that, “I'm moving out. Congratulations on being stuck with each other. I'll turn Harry’s flat into a proper bachelorette pad. Single life for the win!”

Louis snorts and pushes her away, rolling his eyes as she fist pumps the air. Beside him, Harry pulls out random dance moves to celebrate his victory. 

The Styles siblings will be the death of him, no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on Tumblr @ misswarncke. I'm very lonely~
> 
> xx


End file.
